Pacto
by ChibiChibiSha
Summary: Valencia y Cataluña siempre han tenido muchas diferencias, pero la mayor de ellas siempre ha sido su lengua propia. Y la más dañina.  Fancharacters: Valencia, Cataluña, Baleares, Madrid


El tictac del reloj sacudía la habitación semivacía como si fueran fuertes ondas de ruido que molestaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Las paredes, de un reluciente y casi dañino color blanco, estaban vestidas por los más elegantes cuadros, retratados en ellos los grandes monarcas de la historia española, por no mencionar que estaban detallados con unos marcos de papel de oro que ni la realeza de ese tiempo. Pero ¿Quién se iba a fijar en eso cuando la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente?

Valencia no estaba nada satisfecho, ni siquiera un poco de acuerdo con sus hermanos. Estaba irritado y además molesto, porque le iban a obligar a hacer algo que estaba en contra de toda la historia que acarreaba a sus espaldas.

En cambio, Cataluña refunfuñaba con un matiz triunfante, quejándose tanto del desacuerdo de su hermano mayor y de la tardanza del archipiélago español.

El gobierno del país estaba empeñado en que esas tres provincias hallaran por fin un acuerdo para formalizar el uso de su lengua común y dar por fin finalizado ese "rifirrafe" que tenían sobre quién era el "auténtico" y quien debía someterse. Por ese motivo se habían reunido y por eso Madrid, tomando el papel de vigilante por voluntad propia, los miraba a ambos con preocupación, temiendo que después de tanto tiempo, el valenciano explotase por las puyas que el otro castaño le tiraba.

—Deberías aceptar ya, eres el único que se rehúsa a ello. Estas dando muy mala imagen.

Valencia simplemente giraba la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la sala la provincia catalana. Simplemente optaba por no contestarle.

Y Madrid sabía por qué.

A nivel europeo, el catalán estaba considerado como única lengua en estas tres provincias, pero no todo el mundo sabía el motivo. No es porque el verdadero motivo fuese que todas estas "lenguas" fuesen una, ya que todavía no se había hallado respuesta a esta conjetura, sino que Cataluña había sido listo, demasiado, más que todos ellos.

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió y tras ella apareció el último citado a aquel acuerdo.

—¡S-siento mucho la tardanza! He t-tenido algunos problemas con el viaje…

Baleares siempre era muy sincero, pero con una terrible mala suerte. Algo que al catalán le irritaba demasiado.

—Déjate de excusas y siéntate -Siempre era demasiado directo con él.

—Ya he pedido perdón…

—…Mejor empezamos ya.

Madrid sabía que era mejor cortar por lo sano, así que invitó a su otro hermano a sentarse a su lado y procedió a leer el acuerdo que pretendía establecer el gobierno.

—Por la presente situación, el Gobierno central considera conveniente que Cataluña, la Comunidad Valenciana y las Baleares lleguen a un acuerdo "sobre el uso, la normalización lingüística y la denominación de la que sus estatutos reconocen como lengua propia además del castellano", así pues…

—No estoy de acuerdo.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Valencia siempre se mostraba serio y casi enfadado ante esa idea. Y no era más que culpa de Cataluña por sus obsesión del pancatalanismo. Este ultimo siempre le objetaba su comportamiento, como si no supiera nada.

De mientras, Baleares solo podía observar tenso y callado, porque el no estaba de acuerdo tampoco, pero no era partidario en absoluto de esa clase de situaciones. Si alguna vez alguien se dignaba a preguntarle a él, diría que nunca le ha gustado ver pelear a sus dos hermanos, ni a ningún otro.

Pero como siempre, el nunca tenía la palabra.

—Valencia, sabes que no puedes interrumpir cuando se leen las propuestas.

—No me hace falta escucharla, ya se de que va esto demasiado bien y no voy a aceptarlo.

Su gente, su historia, su vida… Era todo, y si aceptaba algo así es como si aceptara que él no peleaba por defenderse a si mismo. Si Cataluña fuera de una forma de ser diferente, no le importaría aceptar, pero ese cretino se lo tenía demasiado creído.

—Eres un cabezota, maldición. -El catalán no dudo en escupir esas palabras mientras sacaba de un maletín unos cuantos papeles redactados y los arrojaba encima de la mesa, delante del chico de ojos verdes-. Si no me quieres creer a mi, te lo pueden decir ellos.

Madrid era el representante allí de España. Había relegado en él esa tarea porque tanto su gobierno como el de la comunidad trataba ese asunto. Podría considerarse como un mediador entre las comunidades afectadas, pero la verdad era que eso no le gustaba en absoluto… Era como mezclar trabajo con asuntos personales.

Aún así tomo esos papeles, mientras Valencia seguía de brazos cruzados y Baleares tragaba algo duro, nervioso. No mucha gente lo sabía, pero el también quería defender su patrimonio.

—El Gobierno precisa que, aunque no le corresponde emitir dictámenes filológicos, conoce "perfectamente" que el parecer mayoritario de los filólogos es que el idioma valenciano y el catalán "constituyen una sola lengua".

Valencia apretó los dientes, crispado.

—¿Y ahora que me dices? Deberías dejar ya ese comportamiento que no te traerá más que problemas. Baleares nunca se queja ¿Por qué no aprendes un poco de él? Además, eres el único que-

—¡Deja ya de inventarte las cosas!

El grito rebotó en todas las paredes y recovecos de la instancia, el eco fue atronador.

Valencia se había levantado de golpe y había golpeado la mesa con las dos manos, mirando con desprecio al único presente allí que de verdad podía llegar a odiar si sobrepasase esa fina línea que dividía sus sentimientos.

—¿Sabes porque Baleares "nunca se queja"? ¿Sabes por qué diantre nunca dice nada? Por que es el único aquí que no quiere pelear. Pero ¿Sabes? Apuesto a que o no tenías ni idea, o lo sabías pero te venía dando igual. ¡Porque a ti siempre todo te da igual si no es sobre ti!

Estaba enfadado, demasiado, y él no se enfadaba ni perdía los estribos así como así. Pero todos allí sabían del mismo modo lo poco que al valenciano le gustaba eso.

—¿Siempre tienes que montar el numerito?

—Lo montaré si quiero y ahora cállate.

Cataluña enmudeció. Las anteriores reuniones el mayor se había mantenido frío y serio, hasta distante, pero eso había llegado demasiado lejos. Baleares miraba a Madrid a su lado con miedo y luego agachaba la cabeza, si eso iba a más, la capital tendría que pararlos.

—No tienes derecho a hacer lo que te de la gana. Porque eso es lo que has estado haciendo, y ya no solo me refiero a esto, sino que si eres lo que eres ahora, no es solo por ti mismo, pero tu vas actuando por ahí como si fueras el mejor y te hubieran quitado lo que te pertenece por derecho.

Cataluña sabía de quien estaba hablando. O mejor dicho, de "quienes" y eso no le gustaba. Porque los odiaba a ambos.

—Tu nunca has peleado por nada, ahora no te vayas quejando como si estuvieras ofendidísimo. No me eches las culpas a mi por haber hecho lo que tu no has hecho.

Y eso de igual modo, no le gustaba a Valencia. El no era un prepotente, y para ser algo importante, había que ser cosas que iban contra sus principios como parte humano que también era.

Desde ese punto, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Tenía ganas de atravesar la mesa y coger por el cuello a Cataluña, aunque eso hiciera que le expulsaran de ahí por conducta violenta. Se le notaba en el pulso y en el temblor de sus manos ahora en forma de puño, con los nudillos blancos, muy apretados.

Tenía ganas de hacerlo pero no lo hizo. Y Madrid sabía porque, Baleares también.

Porque Valencia le quería demasiado.

—¿Eso te ha dolido porque sabes que es verdad y por eso no dices nada? Bienvenido a la realidad.

Lo anterior no había dolido, pero eso si. Eso había dolido mucho.

El aludido arrastró la silla violentamente hacia atrás, sin ni siquiera mirar a ninguno de los allí presentes y caminó con paso firme y erguido, con la cabeza bien alta, hasta la gran puerta que se encontraba cerrada. Lo siguieron con la mirada, pero no preguntaron nada, y mucho menos Cataluña, que ya se le veía una sonrisita casi triunfal en la cara.

Ya no participaban en guerras como antaño entre ellos, pero aquello era sin duda una batalla y se llevaba los meritos quien la ganara. Lo sentía, pero las cosas eran así, y así es como el de ojos dorados pensaba.

—No discutiré més amb tu, estic fart. No saps ni tan sols escoltar als altres i t'enorgullixes d'això. Et donaran el que vols, tranquil. Però una cosa et dic: No em crides més germà.

Y tal como pronunció aquellas palabras, salió de la sala con un pseudo portazo.

Madrid no lo entendió, pero los dos restantes sí.

Más tarde se enteró, gracias a Baleares, de que es lo que había dicho Valencia y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era un brillo extraño lo que vio en los ojos de Cataluña, sino lágrimas retenidas acompañadas de un cuerpo estático.

* * *

><p><em>"No voy a discutir más contigo, estoy harto. No sabes ni siquiera escuchar a los demás y te enorgulleces de eso. Te darán lo que quieres, tranquilo. Pero una cosa te digo: No me llames más hermano."<em>


End file.
